First time
by alyinlg
Summary: Naruto and Hinata just have an anniversary dinner and things start to heat up


Naruto and Hinata were taking a stroll in the park after their six month anniversary dinner. The night was so peaceful and the stars we so bright.

"The stars are so beautiful, don't you think Naruto."

"They are but they are nothing compared to my gorgeousness girlfriend."

Hinata blushed a dark red, even after six months of dating he still had this big of an effect on her.

They gazed into each others eyes "I love you Hinata."

"I love you too Naruto."

They leaned in and their lips met in a sweet and loving kiss. Only it went to from sweet and innocent to passionate and hot in a second.

Naruto nibbled on Hinata's lip and she gasped, this allowed his tongue entrance to her mouth. Their tongues were having a fierce battle with each other and hands were starting to roam. Naruto's hand was making its way up Hinata's leg to her stomach. Her dress was riding up, leaving her very exposed. Hinata leg was grind up and down Naruto's hard member, and her fingers were pulling at his hair. Naruto's had made it to the promise land where he cupped her breasted and squeezed gently. Hinata let out a loud pleasurable groan.

"Naruto... we need to stop... someone might see... us." She was breathing so heavily it was hard to talk.

Naruto just mumbled, he had moved to kissing her neck.

"What I mean is we can't do this here. Lets go somewhere more... Private."

That instantly caught his attention, he stopped everything he was doing and look up at her.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I am ready, lets go back to your place."

It didn't take long for them to be outside Naruto's apartment. As he fumbled with his keys he finally got the door open.

As soon as the door was shut, he has her up against the wall. He kissed her hard and full of lust. Sweet and shy Hinata was being just as aggressive, she wanted this boy really badly.

They slowly made there way to the bed, too lost in the moment to rush. Hinata was laying on the bed with Naruto looking down at her. He slowly pulled her dress over head. She was exposed, the only think left was her lacy underwear which left little to the imagination.

He scanned her body from head to toe and said, "God your beautiful, I am so luck. I love you."

"I love you with all my heart." With that she opened her arms, allowing him in.

They began kissing which got heated quickly. Naruto started to massage her breast. Hinata couldn't stop from moaning. Naruto trailed kisses down her neck, to her collar bone, and eventually to her left breast. He sucked her nipple while his right hand was squeezing her right boob. Hinata tried to contain her voice with her hands but she couldn't hide the sound of her pleasure. Naruto's left hand slid its way under her lingerie.

She was so wet. He made circular motions on her clit. Hinata's breath was getting heavy. Naruto decided to take it a step further and slip a finger in her vagina. It was so warm and wet in there, that he was able to move around with easy. At this point not only was Hinata breathing heavily but her hips were starting to move up and down a little bit. As Naruto kept of fondling and pleasuring her she reached her breaking point.

"Naruto, something is coming. I feel like I am about to explode,"

With that Hinata came and Naruto could feel her insides pulsating around his finger. Lets just say that turned him on more than ever.

Once Hinata calmed down a little she said, " wow, that was great but it's still not enough. I want you right now."

Naruto began to undress in front of her. Wen he was done, she couldn't help but look at his huge throbbing member. They looked each other in the eyes, and she nodded her head, giving confirmation.

He gently pulled her undies down and off of her. He began to rub his penis on her vagina, teasing her a little.

"Naruto, you're so mean! I'm super sensitive from earlier."

"So what are you saying then?"

He wanted sweet and soft spoken Hinata to tell him what she wanted.

"I want you in me! I want to be one with you..."

With that he started to push his penis in her vagina. He went slowly and got the head in. She was still soaking from earlier, so he was able to get it all in with easy.

"Damn your so tight. Is okay if I start to move?"

All she could to nod.

He slowly began to go in and out. At first it hurt for her but the. She started to feel good. She began to start moving here hips up and down aggressively. Naruto picked up the pace and started thrusting. Things were reaching a climax for the both of them.

"Shit, I am coming!"

"I am too, lets come together Naruto."

Hinata arched her back and with one more thrust he cam. The feeling of his hot amen inside of her made her cum as well. He lay on top of her both breathing hard and exhausted from their activities.

They eventually fell asleep with Hinata in Naruto's protective arms.


End file.
